


【瀚冰】想你了

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: OOC预警RPS预警其实算不算车预警？





	【瀚冰】想你了

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警   
> RPS预警  
> 其实算不算车预警？

忙了大半天，季肖冰和冷冷告别后刷开了房间的门卡，累的直接仰面倒在了大床上。

昨天一天忙着新剧的发布会，今天又忙了一上午的季肖冰耷拉着眼皮，好想就这样睡过去。可是方才冷冷还关照他，之前拍的卸妆品牌的广告今天会放出，别忘了到时候转发一下官微，今天的营业才算结束。

强打起精神，打开金主的微博，这个广告放出来之前他们工作室已经再三确认过了。他留下最深刻的印象就是那天雪地里冷的脸都僵了还得保持一脸微笑。

进度条走了小半，画面播放到他在素白的雪地中打开透明伞，之前画面同款画报还被粉丝在边上P上了各式各样的哈士奇，想到这儿，季肖冰不禁笑出了声。

不知道那只哈士奇怎么样了。

季肖冰复制了冷冷之前就写好的文案，编辑了微博点击了发送就关上了页面。

打开微信后，置顶的消息还停留在早晨的互道早安。这是他们约定好的，在忙每天都要联系，毕竟同性恋爱已经够困难的了，他们还要再加上一个远距离。自从高瀚宇进去之后，每天的联系基本也就剩下早晚的问候，当然不是因为制作方真的收了参赛者的手机，而是对方真的非常重视这一次的机会，每天都花费大量的时间练习。高瀚宇说过，无论最后的结果如何，他都想为了自己的梦再拼一把。

季肖冰很羡慕高瀚宇，羡慕他不惧流言蜚语的敢作为，羡慕他明知可能头破血流却依旧勇往直前，他希望他的小太阳可以永远的发光发热。

双手快速的敲打屏幕，‘干嘛呢’三个字便发送了出去。

季肖冰是洗完澡之后才收到高瀚宇的回复的，是好几条语音，季肖冰点开第一条让它自动播放下去。

“刚练完舞，现在回宿舍了。”

“大爷，你是不是想我了。”

“哎呦，大爷，我看到你的广告了，昨天发布会的照片也都放出了来了，我家大爷很是太帅了！”

“大爷，我想死你了.....”

“你回酒店了？”

高瀚宇的声音听上去有点疲倦，还喘着气，估计又练了一下午。

季肖冰听完语音，赶忙也录了一段发了回去，“嗯，想你了，刚洗完澡。你自己注意身体，别练的太过了。”

至于高瀚宇花痴他颜值的那条，季肖冰自动过滤，毕竟对方这样已经不是一两天了。从两年前开始，就在无数场合，镜头上、私底下毫不保留的夸他，就连表白的时候都强调了‘大爷，你太好看了’，甚至季肖冰自己都怀疑过对方是不是只看重了他的脸，当然他也知道答案肯定是否定的。

回复的语音发过去不过十几秒，季肖冰就直接收到了对方的视频对话邀请。

点击了绿色的通话按钮，高瀚宇汗津的脸便放大在眼前，刘海贴在额头上，双唇微启，隔着屏幕都能感受到对方四溢的荷尔蒙。虽然不像高瀚宇那般高调，但季肖冰对于男友的颜值和肉体，也是悄咪咪的在心底赞赏过无数次的。

镜头那头的高瀚宇满意的看着自家大爷接通视讯之后喉结下咽，甚至下意识的舔过一双猫唇。出道十多年，他对于如何展现自己的魅力点简直了如指掌。他上岛已经快一个月了，也就是已经一个月都没见过季肖冰了，期间就连视讯的次数都寥寥可数，既要大爷有时间又要趁室友不在。

昨天冷冷发微博前私了他几张季肖冰的生图，他已经被勾的心痒痒的，今天晚上又刷到了那条广告，大爷慵懒的拨弄着挂着雪的树杈，阳光透过枝丫洒在那张无比精致的脸上.......下一秒，树枝上被抖落的雪花洒在了......

高瀚宇当下就硬了，他甚至还在人来人往的走道上。

幸好为了练习，他一直都穿着宽大的裤衩，没有人发现他的异样。他飞快的冲回二人间寝室，反锁了门，他记得室友提过晚上和其他几个选手去吃饭，晚些回来。

在收到季肖冰回复之后，他立刻就发出了视讯邀请，带着他能摆出的最性感的表情。今晚他一定要好好聊解相思之苦！

“你已经回宿舍了，今天室友不在啊？”季肖冰久违的见到男友后，本就低沉的老烟嗓更是沙哑了几分。

“嗯，和另外几个吃饭去了。”

“大爷，我想你了，我在这儿什么苦都不怕，就怕见不到你。”

年下恋人一如既往的直白，让季肖冰都有些不好意思了。

“大爷，你猜我现在在干吗？”

“嗯？”

季肖冰疑惑，高瀚宇现在不是在和他视讯吗，还能在干吗？

还未问出口，对方的手机镜头一下子下移，下一秒出现的画面差点惊的他手抖的落了手机。

只见长方形的全屏画面上，骨节分明的手握住了已经挺立的紫红色性器，快速的上下撸动着！手机中还传出了引人遐想的喘息声，季肖冰吓得赶紧掏出耳机，好像这声音会被其他人听了去一般。

“高瀚宇！你疯了吗！”季肖冰不自觉的也压低了音量，他没料到对方竟会做出如此疯狂的举动。

“大爷，我真想你了，你看，我看你广告都看硬了。”高瀚宇重新将镜头对准自己，奶声奶气的撒着娇，他知道季肖冰最受不了这一套，“我门落锁了，这里隔音很好，大爷，你帮帮我吧，我想看着你射。”

自家小男友，A的时候比谁都A，奶的时候却又比谁都奶，季肖冰也知道对方就吃准了他没法拒绝。

毕竟，他也的确很久都没有发泄过了，高瀚宇的行为虽然荒诞，但是却也刺激起了他的性欲......哪个男人受得住自己的恋人如此赤裸的勾引！

季肖冰没有关掉视讯，高瀚宇就知道对方是默认了他的行为，大爷就是脸皮子薄不好意思说。

“大爷，你刚洗完澡，皮肤还是粉粉的，真漂亮....”高瀚宇看着季肖冰咬着唇乖巧的模样，不禁想要出口调戏一番，“大爷，你把镜头拉远点，你睡袍下边是不是什么都没穿？”

“嗯.....”

高瀚宇情动的脸触动着季肖冰的感官，着魔一般的跟着对方的指使做着，拿着手机的手伸的远了点，可以看到小画面中自己整个上半身都映在其中。而全屏画面的高瀚宇鼻翼翕，一双狼一般的眼死死的盯着画面。

对方手上的动作更激烈的，视频的画面都有规律的抖动着。

高瀚宇看着他自慰的样子让季肖冰也上了头，一股电流向下涌去，情欲盖过了理智，干脆随着高瀚宇一起疯。

季肖冰故意舔了舔唇，换了个手托手机，右手滑到腰间，解开了浴袍的腰带，慢动作一般的解着。本就没有紧系的白色布条很快变散落，而纯棉的浴袍也自然的向两边滑落，露出了粉白的胸膛，任谁看到都不会相信这是一个三十好几的男人的身体。

高瀚宇登时红了眼，开口的声音嘶哑的不行，“大爷.....嗯...你也硬了吧？让我看看....”

“你话太多，专心撸你的....”季肖冰虽被戳中，但也不像高瀚宇这般没脸没皮的，怎么都做不到拿着手机对着自己那话照。

“不行...大爷，你都硬了，我怎么能只顾自己呢？”季肖冰也勃起了的事实让高瀚宇更加兴奋。

“你还记得我怎么摸你，你最舒服吗？试试自己摸摸乳头，你平时最喜欢了.....”高瀚宇一边喘着粗气，一边引导平日里高干部风十足的恋人做羞羞的事情。

季肖冰回忆着高瀚宇在性事中的表现，对方很喜欢玩弄他的胸前的两点，一开始他觉得好像被当成女人一般有些反感。可对方却说男人这里也是会有感觉的，并且亲身证明，此话不假。待他接受之后更是变本加厉的喜欢玩弄他那里.......

高瀚宇总是喜欢先用食指中指摩挲他的乳晕，在慢慢的收紧夹住他的乳头，他很快就会被玩硬。随后对方就会恶意的拉扯，用轻微的疼痛刺激他的快感，粗暴的时候则会狠狠的捏住硬粒往上拉，或是用指甲、舌头来回弹弄。

想要.........

季肖冰依照着身体的记忆模仿高瀚宇的动作玩弄着自己，将最私密的样子暴露在对方面前，一张俊脸羞的通红，可是看到屏幕中对方沉迷的脸却又无比的满足......

“啊.......瀚宇......没有，你弄的舒服.....想要你来......”季肖冰虽然努力模仿，可却总觉得与对方触碰他身体时的快感有着天壤之别。

“卧槽....”高瀚宇被刺激的轻声咒骂，恨自己不能穿过屏幕狠狠上了这个男人。

“大爷，你闭上眼....听我的声音，想象你的手是我的.....”

季肖冰听话的照做，闭上眼让听觉代替视觉，耳机中高瀚宇夹着喘息声的嗓音好像直接进入脑中，身体的触觉敏感了几个高度......

“感受到了吗，我在捏你的乳头？你的身体好敏感，明明第一做的时候还那么嫌弃......现在只要我一模，他们就会立刻硬起来.....”

“嗯......”

“现在我的手慢慢的下滑.....”

季肖冰的手随着声音动作着。

“我在摸你的大腿，你知道我多喜欢你的腿吗？你应该知道的，我每次都会在这里留下很多吻痕，只有我能看见。”高瀚宇慢慢的说着，他撸动自己的动作已经放慢，现在让季肖冰舒服的欲望反而压过了他自己的。

“你知道吗？SCI那场床戏拍完之后，我当晚就想着你的大腿自己来了一发，想着你的腿紧紧的夹着我的腰，把你干的不再冷冰冰的......”

“瀚宇.......！”高瀚宇描述的场景，全都化为想象出现在季肖冰的脑海中，好像他真的穿越回两年前刚认识高瀚宇时，就被对方压在床上狠狠干似得。

“大爷你是不是已经在撸了？”

手机上的画面早就因为落到了床上而变成一边漆黑，回应高瀚宇的只有季肖冰的闷哼声.....

“还记得上次我在后台给你做口活吗，你紧紧抓着我的头发，我都感觉也要被你抓秃了。你紧张死了，却还是挺着腰往我嘴里送，我嘴里紧紧吸着你的那根，你屁股里却也紧紧的吸着我的手指。宙宙敲门的时候，你吓得直接射在我嘴里了。”

季肖冰记得那次，其实高瀚宇早就反锁了门，在他射了之后还吐出嘴里的精液给他润滑，结结实实的来了一发，搞得他有一段时间还心虚的不敢直视宙宙。

回忆加强了季肖冰自慰的快感，却也让身后的隐秘处传来一丝丝空虚，脑中一下子浮现出方才高瀚宇自慰时握住的那根还有前列腺被刺激时的无上快感。

可是，他不在........

想起什么的季肖冰一边加速撸动着，一边睁开眼找到了被遗忘了一会儿的手机，翻开后看到高瀚宇也紧闭着双眼屏幕抖动的速度更快了......

“瀚宇....睁眼.....”

“嗯？”

“给你五秒.....”

已经无暇思考季肖冰是什么意思的高瀚宇目瞪狗呆的看到屏幕的镜头从前置转换为了后置！

季肖冰细长的大白腿向两侧打开，男人最敏感的物什被握住做着最原始的律动。

是大爷的！

5....4....3....2....1....

镜头再次切换的时候，高瀚宇对着季肖冰喊着自己名字高潮的脸射了......

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“没你干的我爽....等你回来....,我们好好做一次.....”男人！从不畏惧直面自己的欲望！

听到这句话，看着自己的小弟弟再一次站起来的高瀚宇满脑子飘过无数弹幕。

撩汉狂魔季肖冰.....

姜还是老的辣......

你大爷永远都是你大爷......


End file.
